


Может быть, мы от одной звезды

by Ernesterie



Series: Во всём мире нет сердца для меня, как у тебя [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble Collection, Family, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernesterie/pseuds/Ernesterie
Summary: - Ох, прости. Это была случайность, - заявила незнакомка настолько высокомерным тоном, что было совершенно ясно: она нисколько не жалеет, что разрушила будущий шедевр.[О неожиданном начале самой прекрасной дружбы]
Relationships: Yagami Light & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Во всём мире нет сердца для меня, как у тебя [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139957
Kudos: 1





	Может быть, мы от одной звезды

Ягами Лайт был совершенно не рад узнать, что родители решили провести этот отпуск отца у моря. Лайту не нравилась жара, а это лето обещало быть знойным, особенно в более южной части страны. Отдых уже представлялся Лайту совершенно невыносимым.  
Если бы Лайта спросили, где он хотел провести это лето, то он однозначно ответил бы: "Дома", где прежде всего были такие незаменимые вентиляторы и кондиционеры. В настоящее время они были на вес золота и, если спрашивать Лайта, вполне могли бы стать инвестицией на бирже наравне с биткойном.  
Море Лайту тоже не по нраву - он видел по новостям статистику нападений акул. Пусть отец пытался убедить его, что шанс очень низок, а глубина, на которой Лайт купался, слишком мала для акул, Лайт упорно не сдавался и в воду заходить не желал.  
И этот отдых становился особенно невыносимым из-за присутствия одного ребёнка - Саю, младшей сестры Лайта. Мальчик совершенно не понимал, почему её взяли с собой. Его сестра весь год вела себя невыносимо: капризничала, вскакивала среди ночи, нарушая не только свой сон, но и всей семьи, отказывалась заниматься и есть питательное пюре. Лайт же весь год был образцовым ребёнком и уже не дрался с детьми из детского сада, когда те не соглашались или не верили ему. Этот отпуск должен был быть наградой за хорошее поведение, но награда была раковой только для Саю, мечтавшей увидеть море вживую.  
И если бы поведение Саю улучшилось из-за награды, но и здесь Лайта ждало разочарование: на протяжении всего времени в дороге Саю вела себя очень беспокойно, а под конец даже устроила истерику, крича, что хочет домой. По приезде родители выглядели очень уставшими, словно были уже сами не рады, что решили отдыхать так далеко от дома. (Лайт совершенно не злорадствовал, вот что бывает, когда потакаешь менее умному ребёнку)  
А дальше потянулись дни... На самом деле, прошло не так много времени, но для Лайта эти несколько суток длились целую вечность. Одинаковые в своём расписании, они нудно текли своим чередом, пока Лайт в ужасной панамке с зелёными цветами пытался сбежать от отца на пляже, чтобы не быть утянутым в более глубокую воду.  
Вечером второго дня они посетили парк развлечений, Лайт получил в подарок от отца энциклопедию с замками Европы и до самого сна внимательно разглядывал изображения, читал историю каждого.  
Каждое творение просто захватывало дух, у европейцев замки были такие непривычные и по-своему красивые, что Лайт не мог не представлять, как он однажды побывает в каждом из них, пройдёт по залам, в которых отдыхали Средневековые монархи и сможет услышать все потрясающие истории из этой книги своими ушами.  
Это была потрясающая книга, она даже заставила Лайта усомниться в том, хочет ли он, как папа, ловить преступников и стоять на страже добра, а не быть зодчим. Ах, если бы такие замки строили и сейчас...  
Решение пришло достаточно быстро: сейчас Лайт на море и может строить замки из песка, а когда вернётся домой, то снова решит пойти по следам отца.  
В этот вечер малыш Ягами впервые ожидал следующего дня не из-за желания попасть домой, а от нетерпения.  
Он сделал два шага к воде, вытянул шею и внимательно оглядел прозрачную воду.  
\- Никого нет,- серьёзно сообщил Лайт маме и сжал ведёрко покрепче, услышав смешок отца. Ничего смешного здесь не было, ведь папа сильный, и если на него нападёт небольшая акула, то он справится с ней без всяких проблем. Лайт же будет любой акуле на один зубок, но акулы коварны и кровожадны, их не остановит то, что Лайтом наесться не получится.  
Однако хороший замок далеко от воды построить не получится, он рассыпется, пока Лайт будет оглядывать берег в поисках опасности и бегать за водой.  
\- Лайт, - мягко позвала мама и тронула его за плечо. Лайт отвернулся от воды и взглянул на маму, присевшую перед ним.- Я понимаю, почему ты боишься акул, но давай договоримся: ты будешь строить замок, а я буду следить за водой, чтобы сразу сказать тебе, если акула появится, - мама щёлкнула Лайта по носу, поправила панамку и улыбнулась самой красивой улыбкой на свете.  
Лайт этой улыбке всегда доверял, и этот раз не стал исключением. Мальчик несмело улыбнулся в ответ, чтобы после повернуться к воде и уже гораздо смелее зашагать ей навстречу. Мама может и не такая героиня как папа, но никогда не допустит съедения своего любимого сына акулой.  
Он быстро набрал воды для основы замка и принялся за строительство. Это его очень увлекло, и замок постепенно начал расти. Не такой красивый, как хотел Лайт, но мама так улыбалась и хвалила сынулю, что он решил попробовать ещё несколько раз. По его задумке, третий замок должен получиться похожим на замок из мультиков Диснея. Точь-в-точь, конечно, не будет, для замка Диснея потребуется быть зодчим аж несколько месяцев! Это мальчик понял после своего первого творения и, к сожалению Лайта, такого времени у него не было.  
Замок Диснея был выбран вершиной коллекции неспроста. Несмотря на разнообразие дворцов в его книге, первым европейским замком, который Лайт увидел, был именно Диснеевский. Папа назвал бы решение Лайта "дань уважения".  
Сердце радостно стучало в груди, ветерок с моря приятно облегчал ужасное пекло, и Лайт не сдавался. Но замок был завершён лишь наполовину: из песка лишь показались робкие башенка, когда транс мальчика внезапно был прерван мячом, который просвистел рядом с плечом Лайта и попал в замок.  
Сердце стучало уже не от радости, Лайт яростно сжал кулаки, а в горле встал тяжёлый ком, мешавший дышать. Этот замок... Этот замок получился бы гораздо лучше, чем он ожидал, если бы не мяч! Красный мяч, который теперь частично был скрыт песком, который мгновение назад был величественными башнями.  
Мальчику хотелось плакать, в носу страшно чесалось, но он лишь сильнее впивался ногтями в ладони, он был хорошим, примерным ребёнком и не устроил бы истерику, как Саю.  
Однако мячик не мог появиться сам по себе, и словно в подтверждение этой мысли рядом, точно из ниоткуда, возникла девочка.  
\- Ох, прости. Это была случайность, - заявила незнакомка настолько высокомерным тоном, что было совершенно ясно: она нисколько не жалеет, что разрушила будущий шедевр.  
Ярость Лайта на мгновение утихла, под впечатлением от внешности девочки: она совершенно точно не была японкой, и Лайт впервые видел иностранку так близко. У неё были голубые глаза и надменное выражение лица, на голове гордо сидела симпатичная шляпка с лентой, завязанной бантом под подбородком. Лайт почувствовал зависть, вспомнив, какой модной катастрофой была его панама, и это чувство подбросило веток в костер злости паренька. Она же даже не сожалела!  
\- Что это было? Ты строил замок Килкенни? - продолжила девочка и медленно моргнула.  
У Лайта в глазах потемнело - эти два замка совершенно не похожи!  
Папа научил Лайта после нескольких конфликтов с Саю, что драться с девочками нельзя, а сестру, более того, нужно защищать от нехороших мальчишек.  
"Что же," - мрачно подумал Лайт,-"Может у неё и есть брат, но я точно хороший мальчик, ведь это она разрушила мой замок!"  
Он потянулся вперед за мячиком, который девочка так удачно не пыталась забрать, а потом быстро замахнулся и бросил. Лайт вскочил на ноги и со злобным торжеством наблюдал за тем, как её голова запрокинулась от удара по лицу, высокомерие исчезло и сменилось чистым бешенством.  
Она без слов бросилась за отлетевшим мячом, чтобы, подобрав, развернуться к Лайту и кинуть в него мячик в ответ.  
Было почти не больно, но распалило мальчугана ещё сильнее, и вот он уже бежит к девочке, как и она бежит к нему навстречу, и они падают в песок, жестоко дёргая друг друга шляпки и волосы и озверевше кусаясь. Они катались по песку, задыхались от того, что песчинки попали в нос и рот, но не останавливались. Лайт не мог сдаться девочке, она должна была получить по заслугам за то, что натворила!  
Вокруг слышались крики, не их крики, они были тихи и сосредоточены на том, как сделать противнику побольнее, и вскоре их дёрнули в разные стороны, но Лайт умудрился напоследок дёрнуть девчонку за волосы.  
\- Лайт, что ты творишь? - зло закричал отец, а Лайт снова вспыхнул, топнул ногой:  
\- Это всё она! - он ткнул пальцем в девочку, от первоначального аккуратного вида которой ничего не осталось. Она выглядела ужасно: вся в песке, с запутанными волосами и злобным выражением лица. Вылитая ведьма из мультиков.  
\- Она разрушила мой замок, а потом, потом назвала его Килкенни! - его голос задрожал, но расплакаться перед противником означало сдаться.  
\- Я извинилась! - девочка процедила сквозь зубы, - И это был замок Килкенни, я знаю о чём говорю.  
\- Это не было замком Килкенни! Ты что, совсем ничего не понимаешь в архитектуре!? - возразил Лайт, но продолжить им не дали.  
Над девочкой стоял высокий светловолосый мужчина, каких Лайт тоже никогда не видел, и сжимал плечо девочки.  
\- Очевидно, что здесь вина моей дочери, я сожалею, - он заговорил очень низким голосом, который вселил Лайту непонятное чувство страха, - Но боюсь, что случившееся я исправить не могу, только заставить понять, что пришла пора извиниться... Искренне, - добавил он.  
Девочка надулась, её нос очень забавно сморщился, но прежде, чем успела сказать очередную гадость, папа ответил:  
\- Лайт слишком остро отреагировал, он не должен был вести себя так вступать в драку, - руки папы казались очень тяжелыми, и Лайт внезапно ощутил стыд. Он дрался с девчонкой! Его точно накажут! Заберут книжки до конца каникул, и он зачахнет от скуки!  
Мужчина глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся папе. Улыбка у него была очень приятная, похожая на мамину, от взгляда на неё становилось легче.  
\- Тогда предлагаю обменяться номерами и встретиться вечером. Дети успеют остыть и подумать над своим поведением, признать свои ошибки и тогда извиняться друг перед другом, - мужчина чуть сщурился и добавил гораздо веселее, - Да и тут невыносимо скучно, хоть какое-то развлечение.  
Папа за спиной засмеялся и согласился, а Лайт пошёл собирать свои игрушки, поднимать панамку. Когда он повернулся, девочка грозила ему кулаком. Она уже не была такой злой и выглядела вполне приятно, несмотря на взъерошенный вид.  
\- Лихуа, хватит, - одёрнул девочку мужчина, а Лайт уже спокойно улыбнулся ей, почти рассмеялся, когда заметил, как Лихуа удивилась улыбке.  
Тогда Лайт ещё не знал, что их знакомство не ограничится дракой и извинениями, что впереди его ждут годы, в течение которых он научится спокойно воспринимать то высокомерие и будет улыбаться при виде сморщенного носа этой девочки. Хорошие годы.

**Author's Note:**

> Со временем это должно превратиться в сборник, раскрывающий все части дружбы, которую герои смогли построить и более того, как они повлияли друг на друга, кем они стали.


End file.
